


You Matter

by MiaRose0943



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRose0943/pseuds/MiaRose0943
Summary: Just a little poem thing I wrote in high school please let me know what you think I just wanted to share it





	You Matter

I remember kids in my class asking me what I did for father's day since I didn't have a dad. I used to tell them I didn't celebrate it since it didn't make since to thank someone who never cared about me and at the time I would get my grandpa a card or make him one. 

Now I know why they always asked. It's because they knew what it was like to have someone who cared, who they could go to if they where scared or even just wanted to talk. They had someone to protect them from the monsters under their beds. They asked because they didn't understand how a little girl could be brave enough to face those monsters on her own. And they wondered how she could stand against the big kids their fathers protected them from.

I know I'm not the only that had to answer these questions and I know I won't be the last but I want all the little ones too know that you are wrong enough yo stand against the big kids and brave enough to face those monsters weather they be under your bed or in the closet. 

You are BRAVE  
You are STRONG  
YOU MATTER


End file.
